damn heat
by sniglfritz
Summary: One very hot day Hermione is stuck inside making the seating plan for Fleur's wedding. However she is very easily distracted. By the heat. Or at least that's what she keeps telling herself. RHr. Rated T for snogging.


(A/N: First story I've actually ever finished and posted, though that the beauty of one-shots I suppose. Anyways flames will be ignored and constructive criticism appreciated. As a fore mentioned it's a one shot. Hermione's point of view. Don't know if I got the characters right. I like Ron though I'm not sure it's him. Let me know what you think. )

**Damn Heat**

It was hot. Too hot. Why was it always so damned hot?

Hermione sighed and hiked her skirt up a little more but not so much that it would be indecent. Or at least, not too indecent, she hoped.

_Ok so if I put the Weasleys here I can put Mr and Mrs McHunderson over here. _

She stared down at the seating plan in front of her. Everyone else was outside setting up the wedding tents and tables for the ceremony. She, however, had been assigned to paper work. Paper work that had to be done inside, due to stupid wind having a stupid knack of stupidly blowing everything away. Inside on a day that was so hot the sun may as well have been getting a tan.

_Oh well, at least I get a good view._ She though staring through the window at Ron.

_A GOOD VIEW OF THE TENTS!!_ She though panicking. _Not a good view of a certain redhead who happened to be walking around in NOTHING but a pair of jeans. _

_NOTHING ELSE AT ALL._

Suddenly Ron turned around in search of something. Hermione panicked and caught her foot on the side of her chair and she turned suddenly to face the other way. Of course she nearly fell over in the process.

_Crap. Did he see that? I hope he didn't see that…Ohhh, Of course he saw that. Is he smiling? Crap! Now he's laughing at me. Oh well done Hermione. Way to be a picture of grace and beauty at all times in front of the man you love. Well done, really. Only you could manage it._

Ron was now full on roaring with laughter. He was bent over laughing his head off.

_COME ON! It wasn't THAT funny. You would think he could be a bit nicer. Honestly…_

_Now really. Arghhh…Come on!…Fine! _Hermione pushed her skirt down pas her knees.

_That's your punishment._

Suddenly Harry came into view. Oh poor Harry. Really, hadn't the boy suffered enough? He was drenched in white paint and yard upon yard of flimsy white material was sticking out of his pants. He did not look amused.

_O….oh._ though Hermione pulling her skirt back up. _Well that would explain it._

Fifteen minutes later Hermione still hadn't made any progress. She was hot and her clothes were sticking to her. Damn heat.

_Okay, if I put Mrs Delcour here and the Finnigan's next to her…Well then where am I going to put Mr Delcour? _

The only open space was next to Mrs Delcour, which Hermione had been expressly forbidden to due to the fact that the couple had been through a rather vicious divorce and that the last time they were seen together in a public place Mr. Delcour had ended up with a canary for a head, and Mrs. Delcour a giraffe in place of her…umm well in place of her butt.

As Hermione reached for another sheet of parchment she heard a crash. She looked up only to see that Ron, who had been walking by again, had dropped whatever he was carrying. As he turned to pick it up Hermione let her eyes linger on his back. And what a back it was; his muscles flexed moving smoothly across the freckles that spilt down his broad shoulder like little drops of cinnamon and honey.

_Mmmhmm…I would sooooo lick those freckles off …and I don't even like cinnamon that much…_

_-Oh Stop it Hermione! He is your BEST FRIEND!! For god's sake you sound like a crappy romance novel!! Damn heat. It's obviously getting to you._

_Oh shut up. He's so delicious._

As she thought this, Ron bent over.

_OH…oh my…wow…that is one fantastic ass._

Hermione lent forward trying to get a better view of Ron's spectacular derriere. Unfortunately as she reached her ideal vantage point the table cloth that she had been leaning on slipped from underneath her and sent her, her papers, her quills and her chair toppling to the floor with a loud crash.

_Ow._

"Hermione!" Ron cried. " Hermione are you okay?"

_Way to go twinkle toes. REALLY dignified._

Hermione raised a hand to signify that she was in fact, alive. "Fine! Just slipped-slipped a little."

Ron certainly didn't think she was okay and came trampling into the house to help her up.

"What happened? I mean what were you doing?" said Ron as he brushed her off. Yes Ron was in fact brushing her off.

"Umm…I was-I was reaching for a quill …" Hermione rumaged through the mess at her feet and pulled out a quill. A quill that had been snapped in half.

_Damn_.

She looked at the quill and then at Ron, only to realize he was starring at her.

In the last year this had been happening more and more frequently. They would just end up starring at each other, and this tension would rise up.

_Damn…_

Ron's eyes flitted to the side of her head.

_Shit…_

"You-you have-" He reached forward to pull something out of her hair but tripped on the mess on the floor banging into Hermione and pinning her to the wall. The sun filtered through the yellow curtain to their right showering everything in gold light. They were both breathing hard. Their clothes were sticking to them and Hermione was having a hard time concentrating. Damn heat.

_Crrraaaaapppp…._

He got closer to her so that they were basically nose to nose and then pulled something out of her hair. Then without moving back even an inch he turned to face her and slowly tilted his head sideways. Everything he did was slow. Carefully executed like he wasn't quite sure of what he was doing. His lips were touching hers, but he didn't kiss her. He was torturing her

"-something in your hair" he whispered letting his lips touch hers as he spoke.

_Oh screw it._

She leaned forward into his lips and for a split second she though she had made a catastrophic mistake. And then he had grabbed her shoulders and was kissing her back. They stumbled again landing against the wall.

It was rushed and clumsy and to anybody else it would have been the most unromantic thing in the world, making out in his mother's kitchen, but Hermione there could be nothing better.

Hermione let her hands wonder across his chest and then his back bringing him closer if possible. He had his hands in her hair, but suddenly pulled away from her lips. She nearly cried out because it seemed so painful but when he started to kiss her neck she let her head fall back against the wall.

_Damn._

He came back up to kiss her swollen lips, wrapping his big hands around her waist. He lifted her up and put her gently on the counter. She put a leg around either side of him pulling him close. Just as she was about to kiss him again, they heard a noise. Someone was coming into the kitchen.

Fleur wandered into the kitchen. _Merde_ it was hot outside. Lemonade, that's what she needed. _Just une petit vers de limonade_.

"Oh Ermione! Ronalde! How is ze seating plan going?" She said starring at the two adolescents starring intently at a piece of parchment on the oddly barren kitchen table.

"Umm…Well." Said Hermione not looking Fleur in the eye.

"Vell don't mind me I'm just going to make some _limonade_!" said the bride to wondering over to the fridge.

"Oh?" said Hermione inquiringly.

"Oui, it is far too hot outside!"

_Damn heat._

Ron, however didn't seem to mind, he started playing footsie with her under the table.


End file.
